padfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goddess Descended!/Sample Teams
and in place of The Beard and Apollo. Had about 270 +'s, but probably not necessary. F1: Sweep. F2: Stall until the last turn, then sweep. Kill off Mystic Mask right away if it spawns. Get rid of dark orbs with free turns. F3: Stall for skills here. 1 turn of 25x should kill it easily, 2 if you're lower level. F4: Use Menace if they're both at 1 turn. With multiple combos and a prongs activation, you should be able to snipe one off if they're at 1-2 or 2-2 timers. F5: Assuming you have a live board or can change into one, Gravities, Bubblie, take a drag on your cigar. You shouldn't need Menace, but it's a good redundancy if you're weaker; assuming so, you may need to use orb changers on F4 in order to save Menace for Valk, then cross your fingers that you don't get orb screwed in your 4 turns. ---- 1240 1269 215 205 631 912 v6.5.2 hp18712 stone0 Lu Bu and Byakko were around level 70; the other monsters were level 40-50. My friend's Red Sonia was level 99 with +297, but there were no other plus eggs on my team. Lu Bu, Belial, and Red Sonia were fully awoken, and Byakko was partially awoken. (She had four awakenings, meaning one dark row attack.) I stalled as much as possible on the first two floors. You can stall a long time on both floors if you kill all but one monster since the monsters pose very little threat when alone. I simply wore down the golem as quickly as possible on floor 3. (You could be forced to stone with this team if you take an unlucky multihit.) I used Red Sonia active+Lilith active to clear floor 4 and then used Byakko active+devil dragon active+Lu Bu active to clear floor 5. I may have gotten lucky on floor 5. My orb changers left me with a beautiful board where I created a single fire row surrounded by two large blocks of dark orbs. But this team has more than enough firepower to one-shot the boss if you get the right board. ---- 995 1014 987 396 989 995 v6.4.3 hp18300+ stone0 パズドラ 女神降臨！超地獄級 (白光炎隼神・ホルス攻略) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYrKr0oOyBw ---- 629 365 190 597 131 629 v6.3.1 hp60000+ stone0 Just had to share this with those of you who happen to have both BOdin and Lucy (Hades is replaceable by Hera of course). All monsters about level 80, no awakenings or +eggs needed. With this team, the first 3 floors are a breeze and well covered in the guides below. However, on Floor 4, please don't activate all your gravities as that will leave the remaining monster with very little health. Instead, use only one grav and MS/BOdin/MS to get rid of one of the enemies. Heal up (make sure you have some heart orbs on the board before), then slowly grind the remaining one and have ALL skills up again by Valk. The finish with this team is ZERO risk. 3 gravs, MS, BOdin to damage and heal, and MS again for Valk. Big advantage here is using BOdin to heal up without expending a turn and getting his superior HP/RCV in Lucy's multiplier. Happy farming! ---- 491 986 987 396 985 491 v6.2.1 hp20000+ stone0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDo-Jloj5gg ---- 629 597 190 187 201 1216 v5.2 hp48000+ stone0 Can use UVO Luci if you want and any three 30%+ gravities. Devils- Kill as fast as you want; no need to stall. Masks- Kill as fast as you want. Knock out any sync'd ones first, but you should have plenty of health buffer to take the 1k hits. Golem- Use each of your gravities once as they come up. Do not kill him until menace, 2 gravs, and both MS are up. Demons- Menace, then 2 gravs and 2 MS into one demon. If using , definitely kill the red one first. Leave the green one if you have a choice (it'll bind Echidna giving you some extra time to heal if needed). Grind the other one until all skills are back up. Feel free to use menace as needed but don't kill until everything is ready. Valk- If all skills up when you enter the floor, congratulations! Menace, triple grav, MS, heal, MS, collect egg. If you got a little carried away (it happens), you can still do this. Do whatever you can to heal every turn. When you have 2 gravs ready, use them to drop here below 50% hp. She'll heal to full. Grind again until all skills are up, then wait until she has 1 turn left on her shield, then triple grav, MS, heal. She'll cast her shield, then MS for the egg. ---- 521 202 202 317 597 521 v5.2 hp? stone0 PND Chinese forum player's team, takes fairly long, requires good patience 566 201 656 564 190 566 v5.2 hp? stone0 Echidna max skill, all 3 dark monsters max lv, Loki can swap for Cerberus. Floors 1-2 charge your skills and adjust HP, Floor 3 charge straight through with 25x, use Goemon to pass Floor 4, use Echidna if there's Water. Against Valkyrie use Gravity & Goemon, change to Dark with Hanzo, sweep with Cerberus/Loki 629 187 190 397 201 629 v5.2 hp? stone0 Against boss, Echidna->Zeus->2 Gravities (1193639 HP left)->Lucifer (-600000+3200)->Heal->Lucifer (-600000+3200)->Figure out how to take care of her remaining 39 HP yourself 497 597 396 318 201 491 v5.3 hp16000+ stone3 Floor 1 can kill you right away, but either a Horus or Ra/Horus combo will take them out. If you are left with only 1-2, stall as long as you can; otherwise, sweep. Floor 2 presents the best opportunity to stall. If possible, charge all skills. 1 stone was spent dragging it out a little longer. Floor 3 has more stalling potential, if necessary, but may take 2 Ra/Horus combos to drop the golem, so time accordingly. Floor 4 is the most difficult part; use Golem's active here and hope for good orb drops. I spent 2 stones here. Floor 5, Menace, both Gravities, and hope you get the right orbs to do 1.8 million damage in 4 rounds; probably 3 Ra/Horus combos, maybe less if you have very strong Dark subs. If she gets even a single turn, it's over. You won't be able to get her if she heals, and your stones are better spent on stamina refills to try again. A Ra helper instead of Horus is risky on 1F, but may be superior overall. }} can swap for > > > > > , but it will be tougher. can swap for ---- 568 566 202 491 606 621 v5.2 hp44000 stone0 Ares Lv 70, Uriel Lv 60, the rest average Lv 40, Siren skill 8 round cooldown, RCV 2100, 4200 doubled. If short on Hearts first use Siren, if you can't hang on then use Uriel. When Valkyrie uses White Shield, use Goemon + Horus skill, keep over 6 combos on average. Takes a lot of time and concentration }} zh:女神降臨！/參考隊伍